<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freedom by 4everSPN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778400">Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everSPN/pseuds/4everSPN'>4everSPN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everSPN/pseuds/4everSPN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets to open his wings for the first time in years. I sketched angel wings. Please comment on my art.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas entered the forest and walked until he found a clearing. He hadn't had a chance to open his wings in a <em>long</em> time as ordinary people would question the huge pair of black wings on his back.</p><p><em>When was the last time I got to do this? </em>Cas thought.</p><p>He took off his beige trench coat and let it drop to the floor. The angel took in a deep breath. There was a bright glow and a quiet flutter. Black wings appeared on his back.</p><p>Cas ran forward as fast as possible then flapped his elegant wings until he was flying. It was too long. The feeling of wind in his feathers was something he was beginning to forget. He didn't know how to describe this. No. He did know. Freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Here's a sketch I did to go with this. Please comment and tell me if you like it.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I just wanna give credit to Black Fungus for helping me to think of an idea for this second chapter.</p><p>"Sam, have you seen Cass?" Dean asked, looking around the bunker.<br/>"Err... he went into the forest about an hour ago." </p><p>Dean ran outside and Sam had no choice but to follow his idiotic brother.</p><p>"Cass?" Dean called out walking through the forest outside of the bunker.<br/>Not too long later, they came across a clearing and there was a familiar trench coat on the grass. </p><p>"Sam! Here!" Sam ran next to Dean. "This is Cass's!"<br/>"Dean, calm down. He's probably OK." </p><p>---- (somewhere nearby)</p><p>A hunter (regular hunter) squinted, looking up into the sky. Flying directly above him, was a huge bird. Or at least, he thought it was a bird. The man aimed his rifle at Cass and shot him.</p><p>"What the hell?" The hunter whispered when Castiel did not fall from the bullet. </p><p>I must have missed, he thought.</p><p>------</p><p>"Cass!" Dean shouted while looking up. "If you can hear me, come back to the clearing. We heard a gunshot."</p><p>Cass heard him and appeared infront of the brothers, but this time, his wings were visible. "I'm OK, Dean."</p><p>"Woah," both Sam and Dean whispered. "C'mon, we found a case. Let's get back to the bunker."  </p><p>Castiel has to hide his wings once again, but just that hour of freedom was enough for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>